


Min Lille Linerle

by YeehawMom



Series: Litt Sangfugl [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeehawMom/pseuds/YeehawMom
Summary: Lukas is bored and decides to drag Raivis into Matthias' car and out into the world. What happens when Raivis meets his foster uncle for the first time?[Based on my work "Litt Sangfugl"][Human AU/Human names used]





	1. Chapter 1

Raivis stares at his hands blankly, humming a tune even he didn't really know. He wasn't exactly bored, but he wasn't entertained either. As it turns out, waiting for your foster parents to return home isn't really fun.  
Raivis was lucky though, for he was waiting with Lukas. Cold, quiet, standoffish Lukas. Maybe lucky was the wrong word... He felt less bored with Lukas around, is all. The boy never really spoke to him, but when he does, Raivis gets the pleasure of seeing his personality. In Raivis' opinion, Lukas has an amazing personality.  
He was also lucky to have such sweet people fostering him. Raivis really liked Berwald. He was a quiet man, and he was very scary-looking, but Raivis couldn't help but adore how easy it was for Berwald to understand him. Raivis doesn't even have to speak for Berwald to realize that he's uncomfortable. Or sad. Or anxious. Berwald just... notices. It was comforting.   
As for Tino, his other foster-father, Raivis wasn't too sure how to feel about him. He was kind of a mixed bag. Sometimes, Tino was sweet and giggly and super affectionate. It was during those times that he'd find Tino nagging a little or (trying) to bake and clean. He was almost motherly. At other times Raivis would catch Tino listening to violent death metal, or cleaning his guns, or going at it with his punching bag. It was during those times that Raivis found himself feeling frightened and emasculated by Tino, and so he made a point to always address him as 'Mister' Tino. He called Berwald, Berwald. He called Lukas, Lukas.   
"Hey, Raivis," Lukas mutters, poking the little boy on the cheek. Raivis flinches at this and looks up at Lukas, curiousity and fear prevalent in his pale blue gaze.   
"Y-yes...?" He responds softly.  
"I'm getting bored of waiting for Berwald and Tino. You are too, aren't you?" Lukas mutters with a huff, his blank gaze seeming to be focused on the pale green wall in front of them.  
"I guess so, why?"  
"Let's get out of here. Just me, you, and Berwald's big brother."  
"Is that allowed?" Raivis asks nervously, staring at Lukas with wide eyes. Lukas scoffs, shooting a look of irritation Raivis' way.  
"No, it isn't, but don't be a pansy. Matthias can bail you out of trouble, I bet. If not, I guess that sucks for you." Lukas responds.  
"I... Then no, I--"  
"Say 'Yes, Lukas. You are the best, Lukas', please." Lukas interrupts, his blue eyes intense.  
"Hold on--"  
"Say it." Lukas demands quietly.  
"Y-yes, Lukas... You are the b-best, Lukas." Raivis echoes shakily, his voice small. When Lukas gives a grunt of approval and rushes off to their home-phone, Raivis feels a pit growing in his stomach.  
He'd never met Berwald's siblings, and he's also never broken one of Berwald's rules. Honestly, he really didn't want to. He only agreed so that Lukas would be happy. That, and also so that he didn't look like a coward to the older boy.  
Raivis didn't like looking like a scaredy-cat in front of Lukas. It would make Lukas think he was lame. That'd be embarrassing. He also really didn't want Berwald's big brother to think little of him.  
And with that, it hit Raivis. He shoots up from the couch and rushes over to Lukas, who was on the phone. He stares up at the Norwegian with eager eyes, curious about Berwald's brother. Was he as kind as Berwald? As quiet? As gentle? As intimidating? These were things Raivis needed to know!  
"Okay, okay. I'll see you in five, Matthias. Bye-bye." Lukas grumbles, holding the phone away from his ear. As he hangs up, he finally returns Raivis' gaze steadily.  
"Was that Berwald's big brother?"  
"Yes, why?" Lukas confirms, tilting his head.  
"Is he anything like Berwald?" Raivis asks, eliciting an amused snort from Lukas.  
"You'll see in a little bit."


	2. Chapter 2

About only three minutes later, Raivis hears a loud pounding at Berwald's front door. He looks to Lukas worriedly, but the older boy simply heads to answer it.  
"What-?"   
"Lukas, my man!" A loud, accented voice yells. The man behind the voice traps Lukas in a hug and starts chattering excitedly. Raivis decides to take the opportunity to hide from this strange man by cowering behind the couch and holding his already shaky breath.  
"Where's the kid, huh?" The man asks loudly, startling Raivis. The strange man was asking about him.  
"Hiding from your nonsense, I bet. Check the couch Matthias." Lukas responds dryly, glaring at the man. Matthias. This was Berwald's big brother? Raivis could barely believe that! He was so loud and--  
"AH!!" Raivis screams, feeling himself being lifted off the beige-carpeted floor. The man, Matthias, begins to laugh heartily as he swings Raivis into a bridal-style hold.   
"Look at this one! He's like a little bird, you know! Right Lukas? Right?" Matthias yells cheerily, cradling Raivis as he walked outside. Raivis squirms and struggles in his iron grip, but it led to nothing but another one of Matthias' throaty laughs.  
"Yeah, yeah Matthias." Lukas mutters, smirking at Raivis' plight.  
"Well," Matthias starts, setting Raivis down in his big red truck. "Let's get this show on the road! You said you want to go to our lil' spot, right Lukas?"  
"Yes." Responds Lukas, climbing into Matthias' big red truck.  
Raivis swallows nervously. His throat was dry, but his hands were moist with sweat. He hated that. It is embarrassing for him! He was sitting alone in the back, too short to see out the windows of Matthias' truck. That made him feel worried, as he wouldn't know where he was while they drove. He opens his mouth to speak, but Matthias' loud voice interrupts him.  
"You're Raivis, yeah?" He asks cheerily, buckling himself in. Raivis stares at him with wide eyes.   
"Yes he is, but he's a bit of a pansy. I doubt you'll get anything out of him, Matthias." Lukas responds for him, giving an irritated huff. Raivis shrinks in his seat at Lukas' words, feeling his face heat up with embarrassment. He turns his gaze down to his new red sneakers, bought for him by Tino. Not only was he embarrassing Lukas, but he was being a burden on the two men. He felt bad.   
"... Ah. Hey, Lukas, why don't you sit in the back?" Matthias says suddenly, his voice strangely quiet. Raivis looks up to see Matthias gazing at him, his smile now missing. Lukas groans, pinching Matthias and eliciting a pained yelp from the older man.  
"Why should I do that?" Lukas grumbles, glaring daggers at Matthias.  
"Because we won't leave until you do!" Matthias declares with a devilish grin. Lukas groans and swings open his car door.  
"Fine, whatever!" Lukas responds indignantly, slamming the car door behind him. Matthias turns back to Raivis and grins gently at him.  
"Don't let him get to you, 'Kay? He knows not what he does, or however the saying goes," Matthias reassures Raivis, ruffling the boy's thick blond hair gently. "Climb up front with me, kid."  
"Is that really okay?" Raivis asks nervously, looking Matthias up and down. He didn't know whether or not he should trust Matthias. The man gives a hearty laugh.  
"Why wouldn't it be? I'm the one who offered, right? Now climb on up!"  
Raivis nods shakily and complies, climbing over a small compartment and into the passenger seat. He adjusts himself in the seat as Lukas hoists himself back into the truck.  
"I've never been allowed to ride up front before..." Raivis murmurs, struggling to hook up his seatbelt. He hears Matthias click his tongue at this, and looks up to see the blond reaching out to grab Raivis' seatbelt buckle.  
"There's a first time for everything!" He responds loudly, fixing Raivis' seatbelt. He gives the little boy a small smile and hits out his other hand. Raivis tilts his hand and takes hold of it meekly.  
"What are you--?"  
"It's nice to meet ya, kiddo! I'm your super cool uncle Matthias! Matthias Køhler. I know your name is Raivis, but I've got something better in mind."   
"O-okay... What is it?" Raivis asks nervously.   
"You'll see!" Matthias purrs and the engine of his truck hums to a start. Raivis sighs as the truck pulls away from Berwald's house, feeling his nerves dissolve only slightly. At least Mister Matthias was nice.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aww, man! You see that View little buddy?" Matthias asks with a laugh. Raivis strains to see over the railing in front of him, but can't seem to make it work. He was just too short.  
"I'm too short." Raivis responds with a small frown, still straining to look at the view Matthias seemed so entranced by. He hears Lukas laugh a little, and this worsens his mood slightly. He hated being so short.   
"Not for long!" Matthias declares, confusing Raivis. That made absolutely no sense. How could it--  
"Aah!!" Raivis squeaks, his feet leaving the ground as Matthias lifts him up into his broad shoulders. The man gives a throaty laugh as he tightens his grip on Raivis' ankles.   
"Better?" Matthias asks. Raivis nods, his gaze locked on the view in front of him.  
A distant mountain range stood stiffly against the horizon, colored different dark purple shades. The sun hid behind the shortest of these mountains as it set. The color of the sky was the same as Matthias' hair; a warm, gentle gold. Shades of red and pink blazed against the horizon as well.   
Raivis exhales lightly, his mouth opened only slightly. He hadn't seen anything this beautiful since his brother snuck him away from his cousins for alone time.   
His brother... Raivis felt a smile creep onto his soft, coral lips at the thought of him. If only his big brother could see him now, in a home with people as wonderful as Berwald. Outside, exploring with a man as strange as Matthias.  
"Raivis..." Lukas murmurs from his spot next to Matthias. Raivis flinches at his voice, as it forced him out of his melancholic thoughts. Raivis looks down at the older boy curiously.  
"Yes, Lukas?" Raivis asks.  
"Do you see that bird? The one right... there." Lukas extends an arm and points at a small songbird. The bird was grey and white with hints of black. It was chirping quietly into the open air, filling the windy silence.  
"Mhmm."  
"It's called a White Wagtail. I like to think that it's the kind of bird you'd be, if you were a bird. Min lille Linerle." Lukas says with a small smile, gazing at the songbird still. Raivis feels the back of his neck heat up with those words, embarrassment filling his tiny body.  
"Eh? Why?" Matthias asks, tilting his head and staring at the bird.  
"They are small. Raivis is small."  
"That's all? Seriously, dude?" Snickers Matthias, smirking at the teenaged Norwegian. Lukas shrugs.  
"I mean, yeah. Oh, but did you know that the White Wagtail is the national animal of Latvia?" Lukas asks. Raivis immediately stiffens.  
Latvia. This name immediately brings his mind back to his brother and the games they once played. They'd pretend to be leaders of Livonia, a country that was much of modern day Latvia and Estonia. Raivis would always lead the Latvian portions, and his brother would play as the Estonian-portion leader.  
Raivis' heart suddenly ached for his big brother. He missed him. He needed him. Raivis was living comfortably with his lovely foster family, but his big brother... His big brother was still living with their cousins. He was probably lonely and scared.   
"Raivis?" Lukas calls worriedly, piercing Raivis' thoughts.  
"Yo, are you alright little guy?" Matthias asks gently, placing Raivis on the ground. Raivis nods reluctantly, frowning to himself.  
"I'm fine... I think I'm just tired."  
"Alright," Lukas sighs, offering a hand. "Let's go home, little Linerle."  
"What does that mean?" Raivis asks quietly, taking Lukas' hand. Matthias snatches up Raivis' remaining hand, beaming down at the frail boy.  
"Wagtail. Like the bird, remember? I think that I'll be calling you that." Lukas responds. Raivis smiles, gazing at the ground bashfully.  
"O-okay..." He stammers.  
"Now then, we have a way more dangerous situation ahead of us," Matthias hums, helping Raivis into the beat-up red truck. "How the hell am I supposed to get you home without Berry kickin' my ass for stealing y'all?"


End file.
